You Touch Me With The Love You're Bringing
by amaltheaz
Summary: Faberry fluff. Part of the Feels So Good It Must Be Love 'verse.


**Title:** You Touch Me With The Love You're Bringing  
**Author:** amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Verse:** Feels So Good It Must Be Love  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** 5,404 words (It was supposed to be an easy, breezy read. I don't think I remember how to do those anymore, lol)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. I also do not own the song that Rachel sings.  
**Spoilers:** AU.  
**Author's Note:** I figured that it was high time Rachel got down with her romantic self, innit? So much fluff.  
**Author's Note #2:** There are references to previous installments, **Feels So Good It Must Be Love** and **Couldn't Wait To Love You**. Might need to read those before this one, I think.

**You Touch Me With The Love You're Bringing**

"Hey Q."

Quinn was taking out a book from her locker before she turned to see Brittany standing beside her with an adorably wide grin on her face, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. The shorter blonde shook her head, figuring that her friend was just being her usual jovial self. "Hey Brittany," she replied, smiling at her friend in return. "Have you seen Rachel today?"

Brittany nodded her head, looking like she was trying to tone down her excitement. "Yeah, I saw her for like a second before she left. She seemed like she was in a hurry," she answered.

Quinn frowned. "Oh."

School had just ended but Quinn didn't have to go home until dinner so she figured that she had time to hang out with Rachel for awhile. She didn't know though if Rachel would be free as she hadn't seen very much of her girlfriend for the past week. The brunette told her that her parents were on some Berry family bonding thing and so the two girls hadn't shared very much quality time together apart from the classes they had together, Glee club and maybe an hour or so after school. Today, she hadn't seen Rachel at all and Quinn _really_ didn't like that. She was going through some major Rachel-withdrawals and to hear that she had just missed seeing her girlfriend really bummed her out.

Brittany placed a hand on the Head Cheerio's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. "You miss her, huh?"

Quinn nodded slowly, hating the empty feeling that she always got whenever she hadn't seen Rachel after a certain period of time. "Yeah," she sighed wistfully, closing her locker door. She felt the taller blonde squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. "I guess I'll just call her later or something," she murmured despondently before turning to walk to the school exit when she heard Brittany yell out her name. She spun on her heel to see Brittany rummaging through her backpack. "Yeah Britt?"

"Here." Brittany took out a purple folded piece of paper and held it out for her to take. "Rachel told me to give you this," she explained.

"What is it?" she asked, wanting to know what was inside.

"A note, duh, Quinn," Brittany replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she smirked at her friend.

The shorter blonde smiled sheepishly. "Right, sorry. Thanks, B," she replied, taking the note between her fingers and then she frowned as she held it.

"Don't be upset. She told me to give it to you before you left the school so I was just following her orders." The taller blonde smiled apologetically. "Now go, or you're going to be late.."

"Right. Thanks again, B." Quinn watched as Brittany walked out of the school. She sighed, wondering what her girlfriend was up to as she unfolded the note. A smile broke out on her face at seeing Rachel's elegant handwriting. She could just barely manage to catch the scent of Rachel's perfume wafting up from the paper and a small feeling of calm settled inside her chest.

_Hi baby,_

_Firstly, I just want to say that I miss you. Why aren't you attached to my hip yet?_

The blonde chuckled, easily picturing the pout on her girlfriend's lips as she wrote that. A pouting Rachel when she didn't like something was just the most precious thing Quinn had ever seen. She was glad though that she wasn't the only one suffering from withdrawals.

_Truthfully, and even though I hate to say it because I don't want you to take it the wrong way, I actually avoided seeing you on purpose today. I'm so, so sorry but before you start getting angry or feeling hurt, it is because I've actually got a surprise lined up for you. Well, a few surprises. And they required very special timing. _

Despite feeling a little hurt that Rachel intentionally avoided her, Quinn couldn't help but take on a happy smile. She couldn't really get angry with her girlfriend now that she knew just why she had to go through a day without Rachel and all she was feeling now was a bit of curiosity at what her girl had planned for her.

_I've made it to be like a scavenger hunt and I will be the prize waiting at the end. It won't be very difficult or take too long as I really have missed you terribly this past week and I want some serious Quinn time and just to let you know, my dads will be away this weekend so you'd better let your parents know you won't be coming home until Sunday._

Quinn took in a deep, steadying breath as she fought to suppress a shiver of anticipation at the implied promise in Rachel's words. She swallowed thickly at the thought of more than twenty-fours of undisturbed quality time with Rachel. It really had been way too long since the last time they were able to be intimate with each other without having to worry about time going too fast and parents intruding on them. Even though Rachel's parents have accepted her, Quinn was still a little afraid of Rachel's dad.

_And I know that you're probably wondering, "Why is she doing this?" I bet you've even got your thinking face on that I really wish I could see because it really is the _cutest_ thing ever. Mostly I was thinking that since you've been so good and patient because of my dads taking me away from spending time with you this past week, you deserved a little something for being so amazing. But, there is actually another reason and well, you're just going to have to find me to find out what it is. _

She blushed, knowing that if Rachel were here, she would have given the blonde a smirk and a teasing wink. She continued reading to see Rachel had written that she needed to go to the quad and find a friend of theirs who will help Quinn in where to go next. She wondered just who Rachel managed to rope in to help with this 'scavenger hunt' as she started making her way to the quad.

* * *

There weren't very many other students left milling about in the quad as it was after school and most had either gone home or were busy with their after-school activities. But what made this so easy was that Quinn knew the only friends Rachel would trust with something like this would be one of their friends from Glee. Quinn searched through the small crowd looking for a familiar face until her hazel eyes landed on the smiling face of Artie Abrams as he shyly waved her over. Not many people knew that Artie and Rachel had recently become good friends after they shared a duet together a few weeks ago but Quinn knew so she wasn't too surprised to see him. Rachel had been more than pleased when she realized the untapped leading-man potential there was in Artie. The wheelchair-bound boy on the other hand discovered that Rachel really wasn't as annoying once he got past the abrasive and tactless exterior and that he actually enjoyed her company. It had resulted in what Quinn thought was the sweetest friendship she had ever seen as she recalled the few times she had seen Artie giving Rachel a ride with him on his chair and her girlfriend laughing gleefully whenever he started to speed through the school hallway.

Quinn walked up to the boy who had his arm behind his back, hiding what she assumed was to be her first clue. "Hey Artie, got something for me?"

He gave her a wide, impish grin. "Sure do," he said as he brought his arm out, holding a dusty pink orchid in his grasp. Artie watched as the usually intimidating blonde took the flower and held it up to her nose, taking in its delicate scent. He marveled at how love made her sharp edges seem so much softer and he still couldn't get over how it was Rachel Berry who made her this way. But there was just something about the two girls that made so much sense; the way that they gravitated to one another or looked for each other when they were in the same room. Everything about them was so seamless, so effortless and just so natural. It was the kind of love that people spent their lives trying to keep or searched for, and that was one of the reasons that he was quick to say yes when Rachel came to him about helping her surprise Quinn. "So, do you know where you're supposed to go next?"

Quinn's hazel eyes met his blue ones, and she smiled. "Yeah, I do," she quietly replied. "Thanks Artie."

* * *

Since they got together, Quinn had started leaving flowers for Rachel in her locker. Though it wasn't something that she did regularly to actually be called a habit; it happened enough times for it to be called so. She just couldn't help it. There were just these random days when she would wake up and would feel this compulsion, an almost insatiable desire to do something for Rachel to remind the brunette just how Quinn felt about her. And she remembered the first time she left an orchid similar to the one she was holding in her hand which was what led her to the football field.

_It was a few days after their first date and Quinn woke up feeling more than ridiculously happy that the girl she had wanted for so long, wanted her too. She had another half hour before she had to leave for Cheerio practice so she laid in bed, going over what she could do for Rachel. Her ideas ranged from bringing the girl her favorite breakfast pastry to taking her anywhere she wanted to go at the weekend. And as she laid there, the sound of her mother's stereo reached her room. Quinn sighed, knowing the reason her mom was playing that song again and her heart ached for her parents. It may have been early days for her and Rachel but she never wanted that to happen to them. She knew they were still kids in high school but she didn't want to take for granted the time she had with the brunette, whether it was only high school or the rest of their lives. And as she listened to the voices of Barbra and Neil singing together of their joined heartache, Quinn knew exactly what she wanted to do._

_She had debated on whether she should go with a bouquet or not but then decided that maybe simple was best and opted to get just the one orchid. In that very early hour of the morning, as she placed the flower and the note that she had written earlier on the top shelf of Rachel's locker, the butterflies in her stomach told her that it wasn't going to be the last time that she did this._

_Throughout Cheerio practice, all Quinn could think about was when Rachel would finally come into school and find the gift that Quinn left for her. When practice ended and after she took her shower and got dressed, she realized that she was actually nervous about it. She knew in her heart that Rachel would love the romantic gesture but she just couldn't help but feel a little bit vulnerable that she was so quick to put herself out there for Rachel when they had only been going out for a few days. And she feared that Rachel might think that she was coming on a little too strong._

_She hadn't anticipated the small brunette coming to find her instead, cutely pretending to be annoyed that Quinn knew the combination to her locker. And at seeing that beautiful spark in her girlfriend's dark brown eyes and the beaming smile that was just got her, Quinn swore that she was going to do her hardest to make sure that Rachel would never know what it was like to lose out on love._

Quinn screeched to a stop when she saw the seated figure on the bleachers. Her hazel eyes blinked rapidly in disbelief, as if trying to make sure that she was seeing who she was seeing. "Santana?" she called out her friend's name, incredulity in her tone. Her gaze widened when the Latina limply waved back in confirmation that Quinn was not imagining things. The blonde wondered how Rachel managed to convince Santana of all people to help her out with this. Even though their relationship consisted mainly of Santana bitching at Rachel and the smaller brunette just tolerating it, both girls seemed to have some sort of bond that Quinn couldn't really understand but she guessed that it had a lot to do with when Santana helped Rachel out with some bullies who had a problem with her dads. She remembered Santana telling her once that she respected Rachel for not being ashamed of who she was and where she came from. So it wasn't that the brunette Cheerio didn't like Rachel; it was more like, _this_? Just wasn't Santana's thing.

And she could tell that Santana wasn't exactly very happy about it either, judging by the dark scowl on her face and her very annoyed stance as she stood up. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Quinn to approach her. "Stop looking at me like I'm freaking baby cupid, Q" she growled, crossing her arms in a huff.

The Head Cheerio smirked. "I'm just surprised that she didn't try to make you dress up as one," she quipped, resulting in Santana rolling her eyes at her.

"Whatever Quinn. Here, take this." Santana held out an iPod in her hand, and from the gold star on the back, Quinn quickly deduced that it belonged to Rachel. "She said to just press play," Santana instructed before hopping off the bleachers. Her job was done so there was no point in staying behind. She walked briskly towards the parking lot where she knew Brittany was waiting for her.

The blonde took a seat on the bleachers and inserted the ear-buds before pressing play. To her surprise; Rachel's siren-like voice came through the small speakers, calling forth the immediate reaction of butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach, and goose-bumps rising on her skin. Quinn felt the pang at remembering once again, how much she missed even hearing her girlfriend's voice so she sat there, letting Rachel's melody envelop her in its warm embrace before going to her next destination. Rachel's choice of song told her where she had to go next: the choir room.

* * *

Quinn was surprised when Santana and Brittany came to her a few weeks into their sophomore year and told her that they were going to join Glee club. She had no idea that either girl liked to sing and dance so much that they would actually _want_ to join a club that did both. After a couple of weeks of listening to them gush about how much fun it was, Quinn decided to check it out and to see what it was all about. She was even more surprised when she found out that Finn and Puck were actually members when Quinn was pretty sure Puck had called it the 'Homo Explosion' once before. Not that she cared really, but it was nice to see some familiar faces in a room. She remembered walking in the music room with Brittany and Santana to be met by the sight of a small brunette sitting at the piano, quietly poring over some papers laid out over the instrument.

_Her hazel eyes stayed on the preoccupied girl even as she took her seat so she leaned next to Santana to whisper, "Hey, that's Rachel Berry right?"_

_Santana followed to where her gaze was set and cocked an inquiring eyebrow at the Head Cheerio. "Yeah. How do _you_ know her?" The brunette Cheerio smirked, surprised that Quinn was actively expressing an interest in somebody for the first time since they started high school. It didn't happen often, or at all, for that matter._

"_We share a couple of classes together and I've seen her around school." Quinn shrugged. "She just transferred this year, didn't she?" she asked. Quinn didn't know why but whenever she saw her, she always found herself mildly curious about the new girl who apparently had all the boys in a frenzy due to the scandalous lengths (or lack thereof) of her skirts. But it was clear after the girl's first week in the school that they did not run in the same social circles so Quinn figured then that she didn't really need to satisfy that curiosity anyway._

_Brittany who had been sitting on top of the risers just behind Quinn and Santana, leaned forward to pop her head in between theirs. "Yeah, from some private boarding school or something. She's really nice too. She baked us cookies last week and they were very yummy." Her blue eyes glazed over, recalling the taste of the sugar cookies. "Santana, do you think she'll make me some more cookies if I asked her?"_

_The brunette chuckled and grinned indulgently at her girlfriend's pout. "Of course B. Who can say no to you?"_

_Quinn watched as Rachel Berry's lips mouthed the words that were on the papers in front of her. "So is she any good?"_

_Santana snorted. "Is she any good," she repeated mockingly. "Is Coach Sylvester certifiably insane?" she asked rhetorically, to which Quinn just shrugged in response. "You'll see," she added vaguely just as the Glee club's coach walked in the room. Mr. Schuester seemed well-intentioned and he always was nice enough as their Spanish teacher. Quinn watched as Rachel smiled and nodded at him in greeting and proceeded to walk over to take a seat in the front, which didn't actually surprise Quinn. In the classes they shared, she remembered how she spent the time, mesmerized by the light bouncing off brunette locks. Rachel just had really nice hair, why _wouldn't_ she have been captivated by them?_

"_Hey everybody, so we've got a special guest today. She's just sitting in today to check out if she wants to join us. Quinn, you want to say anything to the group? Maybe introduce yourself?"_

_Quinn felt a warmth flooding her cheeks as she sat in her chair, extremely aware of the eyes on her. She cursed Mr. Schuester for practically shoving the spotlight in her face and shook her head. "Uh no, not really," she replied, refusing to feel guilty for dousing the excitement that had been in his eyes._

_He cleared his throat, giving her a reassuring smile. "That's okay. Everybody gets nervous too. I'm sure, when – _if_ – you decide to join us, you'll feel more comfortable to share something with us, right?"_

_She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a non-committal shrug. "Sure," she mumbled, wishing that he would just get on with it._

_To her relief, he finally turned his attention back to the others. "So who _does_ have something to show us today?" _

_Quinn watched as the small brunette raised her hand up to volunteer. "Okay Rachel, go ahead," he offered, gesturing for her to take the floor. The blonde sat up straight as Rachel stood in front of them, her brown eyes moving absently around the room as the music started. Quinn felt the trickles of memory pulsing in her mind as a familiar melody echoed through the room. She lost herself so far in her thoughts, trying to remember when Rachel's voice broke through them and thus captured her attention. _

_There's a time for us  
Someday there'll be a time for us  
Time together with time to spare  
Time to learn, time to care  
Someday... Somewhere_

_It wasn't until somewhere in the middle of the song that Quinn realized she had been holding her breath, too caught up in Rachel's singing to breathe. The aching hope and soulful yearning in the brunette's tone were so palpable that Quinn believed every word. Quinn found herself daydreaming of that place, of being in that 'somewhere' with Rachel. She understood then what Santana meant because Rachel wasn't just 'good'. Rachel sang with everything inside her and Quinn didn't think there were enough words that could truly describe just how incredibly life-changing it was to witness such an amazing talent as Rachel's. There was a burning behind her eyes telling her that this girl's beautiful voice was actually reducing her to tears. She took a quick glance around the room and she saw that she wasn't the only one affected. Everybody's eyes were glued on the small brunette who was lost in her own world._

_The very next day, Quinn approached Mr. Schuester to tell him that yes, she wanted to join Glee club. She cited that it would be the perfect creative outlet for her. Quinn pushed down the suspicion that her decision had more to do with a certain petite diva who had sung her way into Quinn's heart than actually expressing herself._

Once she heard Rachel's voice on her iPod singing _Somewhere_, Quinn knew that she was to go to the music room. It was the place where she first heard Rachel sing; the place where she first realized just _why_ Rachel captivated her; and it was the place where she told Rachel that she loved her for the first time. As she walked in the room, she was surprised to find it empty. She thought that this would be the end of her hunt. But there was nobody in the room and she surveyed the room until her eyes landed on the piano. She walked closer to see something sitting on the bench. Upon closer inspection, she could see a little stuffed red heart with Rachel's name stitched on it. A lopsided smile crossed her features and Quinn bit down on her lip as she thought about how ridiculously adorable her girlfriend was. She picked it up in her hands and turned it around to see the words "You make my heart sing" resulting in the memory of Rachel saying those very words flashing in her mind. Quinn knew then that she had one more place to go before she found Rachel and she knew just where she had to be.

* * *

Romance was more of Quinn's thing. She was the one that left flowers in Rachel's locker; the one to sing to her outside of Rachel's bedroom window. Despite her annoying (but endearing) penchant for sexual innuendo at any given moment, she was the one that also whispered the sweetest, most beautiful things in Rachel's ear that weakened Rachel's knees under their charm. And Rachel loved it all. She liked being wooed by her girlfriend. It made her swoon; made her fall just a little bit deeper in love. Rachel didn't think there would be a time that she would ever really stop falling, didn't think there would ever be a time when Quinn would give her a chance to ever stop.

But sometimes, Rachel wanted to be the one to woo; to court; to win Quinn's heart as easily as the blonde seemed to win hers. Quinn always said that it was enough that Rachel sang to her in Glee but the problem was: Rachel never wanted to be 'just enough'. It wasn't that she thought of it as a competition or anything but Rachel couldn't help but want to be more for Quinn. The cheerleader was always trying so hard for her and Rachel wanted to do something to let Quinn know that her efforts were greatly appreciated. Sure, Rachel could just show her appreciation with physical intimacy and Quinn was definitely not complaining about Rachel's methods. But sometimes, Rachel wanted to do more than that.

And really, now that she had gotten the chance to be the romancer, Rachel could see why Quinn liked doing it so much because Rachel really liked it too.

She was leaning back against her locker, her eyes focused on a random spot on the grungy floor when there were sounds of footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see her girlfriend, looking gorgeous and formidable as ever in her Cheerio uniform. Rachel's heart ached painfully at the sight of sparkling hazel eyes and a bright smile. As she fought the urge to run into Quinn's arms, she realized then just how much she really missed her girlfriend after a whole day of not seeing her at all.

Quinn walked up to the smiling brunette until they were stood toe-to-toe. She gave Rachel a soft smile, feeling her heart sigh in relief at finally seeing her girl right in front of her. One day was really too long to go without seeing those lovely brown eyes. "Hey beautiful."

The brunette blushed under the other girl's intense stare, and she looked back down to the floor, suddenly feeling shy. She bit down on her bottom lip, peering up at the blonde before she replied in a low whisper, "Hey."

Quinn shuffled forward until she was lightly pressing Rachel back against her locker. She wrapped her arms around a small waist and rested her forehead in the crook of Rachel's neck. As she breathed in the brunette's familiar scent, Rachel's hands automatically came up to rest on Quinn's hips, tanned fingers pulling her closer until there was no space left in between them. The heat coming from the small body against hers made Quinn melt completely into Rachel's loose embrace. Quinn gently pecked the tanned skin under her lips. "God, I've missed you," she murmured, tightening her arms around the brunette when she shivered against her.

"I can see that," she replied breathlessly, her eyes fluttering as Quinn's nose nuzzled her neck. "I missed you too," she added, gently squeezing the blonde's hips.

"No more going a full day without seeing you," Quinn grumbled half-heartedly, pulling back slightly to look at Rachel, moving her eyes slowly over the girl's features that she had been yearning to see all day. "No more," she repeated and Rachel nodded to agree, appeasing her demand. "So, what's the other reason?" she asked, referring to Rachel's note.

She shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "I just felt like it was time that you got to see what it feels like on the other side." She raised one hand to rest on Quinn's shoulder and the other on her neck. She grinned, feeling the racing pulse under her stroking thumb.

The Head Cheerio arched a questioning eyebrow at the diva. "On the other side?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, on the other side, where _you_ were the one being romanced. Out of your pants," she rhymed teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the blonde.

The blonde chuckled at her girlfriend's proud smirk. "Perv," she accused, leaning down to rest her forehead against the brunette's.

She hummed, moving her hand up from Quinn's shoulder to remove the hair-tie and free blonde hair from the restricting Cheerio ponytail. "I learned from the best," she murmured as her brown eyes followed golden locks flowing down as if in slow motion and her fingers were itching to run through them.

Quinn closed her eyes and moaned softly when short nails began to lightly scrape her scalp. She loved it whenever Rachel played with her hair and she couldn't help but melt under her girlfriend's warm touch. "I love you," she purred, nuzzling her cheek against Rachel's and she felt the brunette's face lifting into a smile before she heard her whispered reply.

"Love you more." Rachel turned her head to gently peck the blonde's cheek before returning to her previous position.

The Head Cheerio shook her head, trying to stop herself from smiling like a crazy fool. "Impossible."

"_Totally_ possible," Rachel countered cheekily, unwilling to accept defeat.

The blonde giggled and rolled her eyes. "You're never going to give it up, are you?" she asked dryly.

Rachel pulled back to peer up at the blonde through long eyelashes, coquettishly biting down on her bottom lip. "I think you'll find Quinn, where _you_ are concerned, I give it up very frequently," she teased huskily, a wicked glint in her brown eyes that spoke of very unwholesome intent.

Quinn hid her blushing face in Rachel's neck as she laughed lightly. "You're so cute when you're trying to be sexually-loquacious."

Her smile dropped and her eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown. "Is it not working?" she asked.

Quinn lifted her head and grinned. "Oh no, it's _working_. If we weren't at your locker right now and somewhere nearer to a bed, you would have succeeded romancing me out of my pants five minutes ago," she said, reassuring her girlfriend. She pointedly looked left and right of them, reminding Rachel of their current and very public location. "But since we are at your locker and nowhere near anything _remotely_ mattress-y, you'll just have to be satisfied with me cuddling you and kissing you senseless."

Rachel pretended to ponder over her words before shrugging nonchalantly. "I guess I can live with that," she sighed bravely. Then she smirked and leaned forward until their lips were inches apart. "For now," she added, grazing her nose down to Quinn's neck, taking in her girlfriend's sweet scent as she went.

The blonde sighed in displeasure at being denied the taste and feel of Rachel's lips against hers, knowing that Rachel did that on purpose to rile her up. She got her answer when she felt the vibrations of Rachel's chuckles reverberate against her chest and she rolled her eyes in response. "For now, huh?" she murmured.

Rachel nodded. "Yep. When you get me home though, you are _all_ mine," she declared, provoking the blonde to gasp audibly when her tongue darted out to briefly lick the small expanse of skin of her neck. She closed her eyes, relishing the essence of Quinn on her taste-buds.

Quinn swallowed thickly, feeling the small flame of arousal in the pit of her stomach that had been growing steadily suddenly became an inferno. Her knees started to buckle when she suddenly felt teeth dragging across her throat and she tightened her arms around Rachel's waist to keep herself steady. Everything inside her felt hot and there was an ache that was just screaming to be released. She inhaled a deep breath to get back her bearings as this _really_ wasn't the place for them to start anything and if Rachel kept doing that thing with her tongue, Quinn couldn't be held accountable for what she was going to do.

She shifted her head to whisper in Rachel's ear, "I'm all yours anyway." She let out a staggering sigh, unsure whether she was actually glad that Rachel stopped her delicious ministrations, pulling back to stare intently at her. Looking into her girlfriend's dilated pupils, Quinn decided that it was probably the smartest thing to do because she was fast losing the will to wait for them to be near anything close to a bed.

Rachel in the mean time was still stuck on what Quinn had said, the blonde's words circling in her mind."Yeah?" she asked. It wasn't the first time that Quinn had said something like that but it still managed to catch her unaware when her heart fluttered so strongly at the thought that Quinn was hers.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. All the time, any time," she swore unflinchingly. "Forever if you want," she added softly.

Rachel's eyes widened in amazement and she felt her cheeks growing warm at Quinn's heartfelt words. "I do want," she breathed.

"Me too," she replied in a whisper before leaning forward to connect their lips in an all too quick and chaste kiss. When Rachel whimpered in disappointment, she cupped her cheek and stared into darkening brown eyes. "Home?" she asked softly as her thumb began to stroke the tanned flesh.

Rachel looked up into her girlfriend's hazel eyes, seeing the unwavering love and promise in them. Her heart raced as she nodded. "Home." And as soon as she said it, Quinn lowered her hand to grab Rachel's, making their way to the parking lot to her car and straight back to Rachel's very empty house.

**THE END**


End file.
